without you
by zhelma patricia
Summary: what if Mi Nyu suddenly forget Tae Kyung? What will the story be? Hmmm. My first FanFic. Hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

-WITHOUT YOU-

**Chapter 1**

At the department store…

Gemma: Hyung-nim, what do you think about this one? ( holding a shirt )

Tae Kyung: I don't like that, it's too common for a gift.

Gemma: So, do have any cool ideas?

Tae Kyung: Well, I have already thought about that.

Gemma: What is it then?

Tea Kyung: If you want to make his birthday special, why don't you just make your

own? Then give it to him. It's much nicer to have it that way.

Gemma: Wow. I didn't really think about that one. You're a genius! Thanks, Oppa!

Tae Kyung: Well, I'm not surprised that you don't even thought about that one.

You're stupid. He he.

Gemma: No I'm not! Well, if I'm going make my own gift for him, what should it be?

Hmm, even though he's my brother I don't know what am I suppose to give him.

Tae Kyung: Tsk, it's a shame that you don't know your brother very well.

Gemma: ( Sigh. ) I won't give up, I'll come up with a good idea sooner or later than

you think. Just wait and see. Ha!

Tae Kyung: Oh yeah? Make sure you'll come up with a better one!

Gemma: I'll guarantee you a hundred percent! ( two thumbs up )

Tae Kyung: Well, for now we should be heading back into the car. It's getting late.

Gemma: W-wait. I need to go to the restroom. Go ahead, meet you at the parking lot!

Tae Kyung: Hurry up and don't get lost.

Gemma: Ok! ( Running towards the nearest restroom ) 

At the parking lot…

Tae Kyung: Tsk! Where is she? Why is she taking so long? ( Looking at his watch )

If she doesn't come back here within 5 minutes I'm going to leave without her!

After a few minutes…

Gemma was running across the street, and Tae Kyung saw her.

Tae Kyung: Finally! I'm already tired of waiting for you! ( Yelled at Gemma )

Gemma: Sorry! ( Gemma shouts back )

Tae Kyung: Gemma, watch out!

Then suddenly a loud crash was heard. The scene happened so quickly that even Tae Kyung didn't saw it clearly.

**Chapter 2**

When Tae Kyung re-gained his focus, he went straight to where he heard the crash.

Tae Kyung: ( His heart was beating so fast ) Gemma? Where are you? Answer me!

Silence…

Tae Kyung: Gemma, it's no time for jokes! Come out now! Please! ( Desperately called Gemma )

And then… he saw her. Her body was full of blood and bruises. She was so still that Tae Kyung thought that she was already dead.

Tae Kyung: Gemma, wake up! Don't leave me! Please, wake up! (Tears fell across his face)

At the hospital…

It has been two hours since the operation started. Still, there's no news from Gemma. Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Manager Ma arrived after they were called by Tae Kyung. They're all patiently waiting and praying for Gemma's operation.

( FLASHBACK )

Tae Kyung: We're already there. Hang on, don't die. I'm begging you! ( Driving so fast. He even ran through a red light )

When they finally got into the hospital, he quickly carried Gemma out of the car and placed her on a stretcher where some doctors and nurses were waiting. They bring her right away in the Emergency Room.

Tae Kyung: ( He gripped Gemma's hands on the way to E.R. ) You're gonna be alright. They will save you and everything's gonna be back to normal.

Tae Kyung: Open your eyes Gemma don't die! I love you!

Nurse: Sir, you cannot go into the emergency room. You can wait here until the operation

is done.

Tae Kyung: But, Gemma needs me! I will not leave her side.

Nurse: It's an operational procedure sir. I'm sorry.

Tae Kyung was left alone standing outside the emergency room. His hands were shaking and his tears were falling continuously.

( END FLASHBACK )

Jeremy: Why is it taking so long? I can't wait here anymore! Urgh!

Shin Woo: It'll soon be over, just wait patiently.

Manager Ma: Mi Nam will kill me! Huhuhu.

Tae Kyung was just sitting silently; he's still in shock because of what had happened.

A doctor came out of the Emergency Room with indescribable expression across his face.

Jeremy: Doc, how's Gemma is she alright? Is there any serious injuries? Tell me!

Doc: Calm down, she's already stable.

Shin Woo: How long will it take for her to recover?

Doc: A while, but we're not yet finished examining her.

Manager Ma: It's good to hear that she's alright. (sight of relief). Mi Nam will never be

angry with me, thanks doc!

After hearing the conversation, Tae Kyung finally got up and said something.

Tae Kyung: Thank you for saving her Doc. Can I see her now?

Doc: You can see her after we transfer her in her room. Please excuse me.

Jeremy: I'm so happy! The moment we got in her room, I'll definitely hug her!

Shin Woo: Jeremy, maybe that's not a good thing to do. Remember, she's still

recovering.

Jeremy: Hmp!

Manager Ma: Ok, let's go to Gemma's room.

Tae Kyung: You all go ahead, I'll have to do something first.

Manager Ma: Come back before Gemma wakes up, ok?

Tae Kyung went away without looking back.

Gemma's room…

Jeremy: She's so cute even in sleeping even though she's full of bandages, I hope she

wakes up now.

Shin Woo: Shhh, you're going to really wake her when you don't stop talking too loud.

Let her rest.

Jeremy: Ok, ok. I'm going be quite. Jeez!

Manager Ma was snoring so loudly on the couch.

Shin Woo: Manager's snoring will wake Gemma.

Jeremy: Right! We should wake him up and tell him to go home.

Shin Woo: Right.

Jeremy tapped Manager on his shoulder.

Jeremy: Manager, wake up. ( Still not moving ) Hey, manager, wake up!

Manager Ma: Ha? What's wrong? ( Stands suddenly )

Shin Woo: Your snoring is too loud, you'll wake Gemma. If you want to sleep, go home.

Manager Ma: Ah, I'm so sorry. Ok, I'll go home. Do you want to come with me?

Jeremy: Nope, we're staying here.

Manager Ma: Ok, just call me if you need something. See you tomorrow!

He silently opened the door and closed it. All of a sudden, Jeremy's stomach growled.

Jeremy: Oppa, do you want to eat something? I'm hungry.

Shin Woo: Uhm, I want a hot tea.

Jeremy: Ok, I'll go and buy something to eat.

When Jeremy went away, Shin Woo sat closer to Gemma.

Shin Woo: Gemma, thank goodness you're alright. I won't forgive myself if anything

else happened to you. I will stay here until you wake up. Even though you're

always with Tae Kyung, I will guide and protect no matter what. I promise that

I will always comfort you when you need me.

Tae Kyung heard everything at the other side of the door, he's not aware that Shin Woo still has feelings for Gemma. Even though he and Gemma were together, he cannot deny the fact Shin Woo will do anything for her.

Jeremy suddenly came and called Tae Kyung.

Jeremy: Where have you been? Gemma is still sleeping, let's go inside.

When they went inside, Shin Woo was sitting on the couch and just looking at Gemma.

Jeremy: Here's your tea Oppa.

Shin Woo: Thanks.

Tae Kyung sat next to Gemma; he brought Pig-Rabbit and placed it near her.

Tae Kyung: You should rest well, I'm staying here until you wake up. I love you.

( He kissed Gemma's bandaged forehead )

**Chapter 3**

The next day…

Jeremy: She already slept a lot, maybe we should wake her.

Tae Kyung: No, just let her be. She needs it to regain her strength.

Shin Woo: Tae Kyung's right. We should just patiently wait until she wakes up.

Then suddenly, Gemma's eyes started to open. Everyone gathered around her excitedly.

Gemma: Where am I? What am I doing here?

Jeremy: Finally, you're already awake! How are you feeling?

Gemma: Uhm, my head aches so does my whole body. ( She tried to sit and saw her

bandages )

Gemma: What happened to me? I don't remember anything.

Shin Woo: Let's not talk about it now, you should rest some more.

Tae Kyung: I'm so sorry Gemma, I shouldn't have left you alone. It's my fault that

you're here. Please forgive me. ( He hugged Gemma )

Gemma: ( She jerked away from him ) Wait, who are you? Do I know you?

Everybody in the room froze. No one spoke for a long time, Shin Woo and Jeremy just stared at Gemma in disbelief. Tae Kyung was shock of what he has heard.

Gemma: Do I know you sir? ( She just stared at Tae Kyung with a confused look )

Jeremy: Gemma, you're only joking right?

Gemma: No, I'm not. Why would I make a joke especially at this time?

Shin Woo: Well, if you're not joking then do you know who I am and him?

( He pointed at Jeremy )

Gemma: Yes, you're Kang Shin Woo and he's Jeremy.

Shin Woo: That's right, how about him? ( He pointed at the shocked Tae Kyung )

Gemma: Hmmm, I know that I saw him somewhere but I can't remember.

At the moment Gemma said those words, Tae Kyung rushed out of the room.

Jeremy: Hey, Tae Kyung! Where are you going? Wait! (He followed Tae Kyung.)

Gemma: Did I say something wrong? Why did he leave so suddenly?

Shin Woo: I guess so, just stay here ok? I'll be right back.

Gemma was left with a confused look on her face.

After he heard that Gemma didn't remember him, he rushed out of the room and got on his car and was heading no where.

Tae Kyung: What's wrong with her? Why is she saying that she didn't know me? Urgh!

His phone rang, it's Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung: Yeah? ( He said angrily )

Shin Woo: Where are you?

Tae Kyung: ( He became conscious of what's he's doing, he really don't know where is he going so he stopped the car ) Why?

Shin Woo: I need to tell you something, it's about Gemma. It's really important.

Tae Kyung: Ok, I'll be right there. ( He hang up the phone and stirred the car at the other direction )

When Tae Kyung got back to the hospital, everybody was outside Gemma's room.

Tae Kyung: What is it?

Manager Ma: Tae Kyung, we already know why Gemma didn't remember you.

President Ahn: She has mild amnesia, the doctors said that she got that when she was hit

in the accident.

Jeremy: Even the doctors didn't know when her memory will come back.

Tae Kyung was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. He can't believe that this was happening to him.

Tae Kyung: Where is she? I want to talk to her.

Shin Woo: She's inside, we'll just leave you two alone.

When Tae Kyung went inside the room, Gemma was awake and just toying with pig-rabbit. He silently approached her. When Gemma noticed him, she tried to sit and looked at him with confusion. Tae Kyung sat next to her.

Gemma: I'm sorry for what had happened earlier, I know I shouldn't have done that.

Tae Kyung: It's ok, I understand why you did that.

Gemma: You know I really have the feeling that I know you but I can't remember anything. Sorry.

Tae Kyung: You really know me more than anyone else.

Gemma: Really? Are we friends or something?

Tae Kyung: More than friends, we are a couple. (He took Gemma's hand and kissed it)

Gemma blushed but still didn't believe what she heard.

Gemma: Uhmm, but I know that Shin Woo is my boyfriend. Maybe you've just mistaken

me from someone else.

Tae Kyung's world shattered that very moment. He suddenly let go of Gemma's hand. He didn't know what to say, he's still processing what she had said.

Gemma: Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?

Tae Kyung: I-I'm alright, I just need some fresh air. I'll just go outside. (He said this while holding back his tears)

Gemma: Ok, take care. (She smiled at him)

Tae Kyung just nodded and went away.

Tae Kyung walked aimlessly around the hospital. He wasn't even bothered when his fans started to took pictures of him. When he finally got tired, he just slumped down at the floor. He held back the tears, but didn't won over it.

It hurts him to see Gemma that way. He couldn't believe the fact that she didn't remember him and worst of all, she thought that Shin Woo is her boyfriend. He's blaming his self for what has happened to her, he thought that maybe if he didn't leave Gemma on her own maybe none of this will ever happen.

Sorrow and pain reigned across Tae Kyung's heart. He was suffering so much to the extent that he felt that the whole world turned its back at him. Without his star, he couldn't see anything even if it is bright. His world was full of darkness that very moment.

When Shin Woo went inside Gemma's room, she was just staring at the ceiling and didn't notice his presence. He just sat down on the couch and just stared at her and wondered what happened to her and Tae Kyung when they left them.

Then suddenly Gemma spoke…

Gemma: Why did he think that he's my boyfriend? It's really confusing! (sigh)

Shin Woo was surprised of what he has heard. Did he really hear that correctly?

Gemma: As far as I know, Shin Woo's my boyfriend. But he keeps saying that he's my

boyfriend. Urgh, my head hurts because of that!

Shin Woo: Did you really mean that?

Gemma was surprised because Shin Woo suddenly showed up by her side.

Gemma: Yeah. I mean, you're my boyfriend right?

Shin Woo: No, Tae Kyung's your REAL boyfriend not me. You just bumped your head

so hard that you forgot about him.

Gemma: But! That's not true, I can't even remember him. Stop joking around Shin Woo,

it's not funny,

Shin Woo: I'm dead serious Gemma! If you won't believe me, then ask Jeremy or

Manager Ma.

Gemma: But I love you Shin Woo! How can I love him when my heart only beats for

you?

Shin Woo: That's not right! How many times do I have to tell you? Tae Kyung's your

boyfriend not me. Many times I'd want this to happen but not at this moment. I

wanted to you to be my girlfriend but not this way. Please Gemma, I'm begging

you. Try so hard to remember Tae Kyung, he really needs you right now.

Shin Woo started to cry so does Gemma. Shin Woo didn't expect this to happen, he only wants to see her happy and contented even thought he's not the reason for it. He felt pity for Tae Kyung, even though they were very opposite in everything, he already treated him as his own brother. Everything is so complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN STORY

Sorry about the mixed up chapters! .

I really suck!

Next time I'll be more cautious. Swear!

BTW, thanks to **thebestest11 **and **sirinette**

Thanks so much guys!

Please review!

Peace out..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

" I will say this to you everyday Gemma, I love you…"

Gemma woke up with the same dream over and over since she came back home. She didn't know whose saying those words, but she knows that this person was very precious to her _somehow_. It has been a month since she finally recovered from the accident and she already know what really happened, she was hit by a car and lost her memory. But not entirely, she has only forgotten her _boyfriend_, Tae Kyung. Everyday, since they knew that she has amnesia, Tae Kyung has always been with her. Sometimes it annoys her, but every time she saw his eyes, those eyes full of hope and sorrow, she couldn't help being guilty and sad.

She couldn't go back to sleep, it's just 2 a.m. and everyone's still sleeping. So she got out of her bed and just opened her drawer. She saw something that caught her attention, it was an ipod. She didn't saw it before, so she assumed that Tae Kyung placed it there without her knowing it. She settled in her bed and listened to the songs. At first, she only heard the ones she already knew, and then suddenly a different song played. As the song played, she closed her eyes and then something happened….

_She saw Tae Kyung and her standing together, hands intertwined and just staring at the beautiful night sky. They're smiling and laughing at each other, they seem so happy and contented with each other_.

When her vision vanished, she opened her eyes and found her self crying. _It was so real_, she thought, she can still feel Tae Kyung's hand on hers. She didn't know what to do, she still doubts the maybe it was just a dream. But something inside her tells that it's real.

Jeremy: Oh, good morning Gemma! (He smile brilliantly at her)

Gemma: Good morning Jeremy. (Smiled back at him)

Jeremy: I've made you your favorite. Tadah! Omelet! (Revealing a huge omelet behind him)

Gemma: Wow. Thanks Jeremy!

Jeremy: My pleasure! (Satisfied of what he has accomplished)

"JE – RE - MY!"

Jeremy: Uh-oh, gotta run!

Mi Nam dashed to the dining room. He was so furious.

(FLASHBACK)

Jeremy was snickering evilly, he waited for this moment.

"Let's see whose boss around here!" he said to himself.

He was in Mi Nam's room; he wanted to make fun of him, so he brought a bucket full of marbles and tossed it across Mi Nam's room. He silently exited Mi Nam's room with a face of satisfaction.

When Mi Nam woke up, he smiled happily because he had a very pleasant dream. He got up quickly and suddenly slides across the room.

Mi Nam: W-what the? (He bumped his head on the wall)

Then he realized that his room was full of marbles.

Mi Nam: JEREMY! IM GONNA KILL YOU! (He dashed towards his door with great difficulty because every step he make , he goes sliding down)

When he finally got out of his hell room, he searched for Jeremy and found him talking to Mi Nyu.

(END FLASHBACK)

Jeremy was already out of sight when Mi Nam finally got in the kitchen.

Mi Nam: Where did Jeremy go? (Still fuming with anger)

Gemma: I don't know Oppa. Do you want to eat something for breakfast? (She tried to offer her omelette)

Mi Nam: I'm not hungry. I just lost my appetite, thanks to my dear Jeremy! (He's still wanted to take his revenge from Jeremy)

Gemma: (She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet)

Mi Nam: Oh! I think I know how to piss Jeremy off! (He grinned evilly, this send chills right down Mi Nyu's spine)

Gemma: Oppa-!

Mi Nam: (He sealed Gemma's mouth with his hands) Don't worry, I wont kill him. I'll just piss him off to death! (He whispered the last sentence to himself)

Once he let go off Gemma, he dashed across the kitchen with a perfect scheme forming around his head.

_Maybe I should do something for him. _(Gemma was really thinking seriously)

She was pacing around her room for the longest time. She still couldn't figure out what to give or do to him. It makes her head ache more than ever.

After a very long time, she suddenly realized...

_Ah! I know, maybe I should take him in the amusement park. He said that he likes amusement parks!_ (Gemma was happy because finally she already has something she could do to _him_)

Gemma: I can't wait to spend my whole day with him! (She blushed and giggled with excitement)

Shin Woo: Yes? (He didn't look up while reading his book)

Gemma: Uhm, hyung c-can I ask you something? (She was so nervous)

Shin Woo: What is it Gemma? (Still not looking up)

Gemma: Can you come with me to the amusement park tomorrow? (She was extremely blushing)

Shin Woo: (Shin Woo was caught off guard, he knows that sooner or later Gemma will do this to him) Why? (He tried so hard to cover his surprise)

Mi Nyu: Since is Tae Kyung is still on his tour, I think I could spend time you... guys. (She actually slipped her tongue) _I know this isn't right, but Tae Kyung will never know about this, right?._ (She mentally asked herself)

Shin Woo: Will Jeremy and Mi Nam be with us too?

Gemma: _Oh-uh, I never thought about that one. _(This made her more nervous)

Shin Woo: (He read her mind) You didn't ask them, do you? (He said that in a matter of fact-ly way)

Gemma: _I couldn't deny that one_. (She sighted heavily) Honestly, no. I just wanted to spend time with you. (She looked straight into the eyes of Shin Woo)

Shin Woo: (He sighted) You know what's my answer to that.

Gemma: But-! _If you just know how it really hurts me not to be with you!_ (She pleaded desperately)

Shin Woo: I don't want to hurt you feelings Mi Nyu, but I don't want to hurt Tae Kyung, too. You know that. (He smiled gently at her and patted her head)

_It really disappointed Mi Nyu, no matter how many times Shin Woo said that Tae Kyung is her boyfriend and she shouldn't treat him more than a friend she still found it hard to resist it._

Shin Woo: (It hurts him to see Mi Nyu disappointed especially when it's because of him but he has no choice) Cheer up Mi Nyu, do you want me to make you a cup of tea?

Gemma: (She brightened up a little bit) Sure.

Shin Woo: Ok, just wait here. (Shin Woo headed to the kitchen)

_I will never give up on him_, she thought, _I wish he could just accept my feelings for him. But what about Tae Kyung? Aish, it's so twisted! My heart says it's Shin Woo but my mind says it's Tae Kyung. I don't know what to do! It's not like I'm cheating on Tae Kyung, but as long as my memory still not coming back I find it hard to like him. But what about my vision?Ugrh! _Mi Nyu was so preoccupied that she didn't noticed Shin Woo's presence.

Shin Woo: Gemma? Are you alright? You looked like you're sick or something. (He began to worry about her and automatically placed his hand across Mi Nyu's forehead)

Mi Nyu: Ah, I'm not sick hyung. Don't worry. (She smiled but Shin Woo didn't buy it)

Shin Woo: Are you still disappointed about the amusement park thing? Look, I'm so _sorry_. (He handed her a cup of tea)

Gemma: (She took the cup and sipped the tea) It's not it hyung. I'm just thinking of _something_... (She trailed off)

Shin Woo: _Something?_ Hmmm. (He tried not to be that obvious to know it)

Gemma: It's really nothing hyung. (She tried convinced him)

Shin Woo: If you say so. _I know something was up_. (He thought to himself)

Silence...

Shin Woo: (He finally broke the silence) Ok, I'm accepting your request. (He doesn't want to make matters worst for Gemma)

Gemma: What? (She didn't caught what he said)

Shin Woo: I said, I'm accepting your request or you don't want it any more?

Gemma: (She already understood what Shin Woo said) Really? Thanks hyung! (She can't pretend that she was so excited)

Shin Woo: But. (Shin Woo hold up his hand in front of Mi Nyu) Jeremy and Mi Nam should be with us. Ok?

Gemma: Ok! (She was so happy, even though they're not alone, she still worth looking forward to it)

Gemma couldn't contain her happiness that she suddenly hugged Shin Woo.

Shin Woo: Gemma? (He was so surprised and couldn't breathe at the same time)

Gemma: Huh? (She finally realized what she has done) Oh, I'm sorry Shin Woo. (She let go of him and stared at him apologetically)

Shin Woo: (This is one of the moments Shin Woo does fall for Gemma) It's ok. (He's uncertain of what he was saying) Uhm. Maybe you should look for Jeremy and Mi Nam and ask them to come with us.

Gemma: Right. I should look for them. See you later hyung! (She skipped happily while exiting the room)

Shin Woo: (He slapped his forehead) What have I done? Tae Kyung will never forgive me.


End file.
